The present invention relates to a novel compound, compositions containing the compound, the use of the compound in inhibiting the growth of malignant neoplasms in mammals, and a method of preparing the compound.
A number of chemicals that inhibit the growth or otherwise reduce or preclude the expansion of malignant neoplasms in mammals are known, but the discovery of additional chemicals possessing this activity, especially chemicals that are structurally unrelated to compounds presently known to possess this property, is highly desirable.